Behind The Mask
by Scotty005
Summary: Behind the mask that he wears everyday, something stirs. The Leaf's Demon Container isn't what he seems, and he wants revenge


Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story, hope you like the new one. I've been toying with this idea for a while, but it's really hard to write Naruto as this character. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

It's amazing how stupid they are, it truly is. An entire village of "elite shinobi", as they like to think of themselves, yet they fail to see beyond the mask I've erected to shield them from what I am. What I've become. No, this is what they turned me into. Behind the blond hair, blue eyes, and forced smile, lies power they can't even begin to fathom. What they believe to be is Uzumaki Naruto, Leaf Village Genin with skills of a high Jounin, lies the true me. This power entrusted to me, both a blessing a curse, will be what destroys village of fools. At birth I was used as a sacrifice, a demon forced upon my soul, all to save the very villagers who wish to kill me for carrying that same demon. I fail to see the logic, but fear and stupidity in numbers is a dangerous combination I guess. If they hate me for containing a demon hell-bent on destroying all they know and love, then it's only fitting I use that power to kill them all, as nature would have intended it.

Since I could remember, I started out living in the streets, living on what I could find. Raiding garbage, stealing occasionally. Not like anyone was going to give me anything to eat, fuck, half my childhood was spent hiding from gangs of villagers trying to find me and kill me. All I could do was run, and hide in anywhere I was small enough to fit into that they were too big for. Then the long wait until they gave up and left, which was usually not for hours. Often Leaf Ninja would be sent in to clear them out. I still remember the day one group tried to fight back. Only took one Jounin to incapacitate them all. Didn't even break a sweat. That's when the idea to start defending myself got in my head. As I grew up, I got a bit better at stealing, so I was eating a little better, so i started training my body like those ninjas. But I was still just a nine year old kid surviving on the most basic amount of food, so hiding was still the only option I had. Then that day came. My first kill. One of the groups men were looking for me. They decided to split up and search individual alleyways. I waited, hidden in the shadows, hoping not to be spotted. As far as defending myself went, all I had was a small knife I had stolen from a street vendor. Not much against the bat the other guy was weilding. I crouched, holding my breath, hoping against hope to avoid detection. Then his eyes passed over the space I was hiding and a wicked smile passed over his face.

"Well well well" he smirked "Looks like I get to kill you myself."

He pulled the bat back to strike and I acted without thought. My body seemed to move on its own as I lunged forward ramming the knife into his stomach. Each of our faces mirrored the surprise on both faces as we locked eyes. He tried to yell out, but his own shock prevented him from doing so, only managing a few strangled moans. Not giving him the time to get over the shock, I pried the bat from his lose fingers and in one swift movement smashed the back into the back of his skull. He launched headfirst into the wall I was just hiding on, and slumped to the ground unconscious. Then blood began to pool under his body, from his stomach and skull. I glanced down at the blood running down my hands. Surprisingly, I felt no guilt nor remorse. Quite the opposite. Electricity surged through my body, a mix of addrenaline and giddyness. This was my first act of revenge on the village putting me through the hell that was my life. For that moment, the internal fire of loneliness and depression had been replaced by something else. A sense of...euphoria. That was the day I realised my purpose. To repay the debt this village owes me in full.

But of course there was the problem of finding the power to kill the entire village. Eating scraps and living on the streets puts certain limitations on the body. So I practiced combat on anyone stupid enough to try and hunt me down alone in an empty side street. After a while of killing from the shadows and getting my confidence up, I started attacking them in even combat, eventually learning to disarm opponents. I continued killing those who wished death upon myself and my skills continued to grow. Soon even two or three armed opponents were no match for my skills. When I was around twelve, they just stopped trying, so I decided to start the next phase of my plan. Become a Leaf Ninja. Of course, I don't give a fuck about this village or their Will Of Fire, but I did need that training in order to destroy them. I considered it fitting for them to become the facilitators of their own destruction. I applied for entry into the Ninja Academy, and gained entry when I passed on basic combat skills and fitness. I also had to pay a tuition fee, which was just covered by the money I'd taken from the villagers I've killed over the years.

And so here i sit on the Hokage Monument, looking down at the place I've called "home" for the past 17 years. A smile crosses my lips as I imagine the mass of buildings before me ablaze in the dead of the night. It's been quite a while since I've killed a comrade, having to keep up the facade of being a Leaf Ninja, and I crave the euphoria once more. Tonight this village will be crushed by my hand. I raise my hands into a simple seal and create a few Shadow Clones. Turning to face the closest one I reflect on what I've physically become. Long blonde hair, spiky down to my waist, and black pants and shoes. Missing now are my shirt and headband, now revealling the face of a fox I had a clone carve into my back a few days ago. Fuck subtlety. The clone and I exchange glaces and grin evillly.

"Lets begin" I command.

"Yeah" replies the clone, and we take off, heading for Leaf Village.

A/N. Thanks for reading. Feedback appreciated


End file.
